Un gato en el tejado
by lori777
Summary: Demonios. Gatos; ambos son muy comunes en las calles de Londres. ¿Pero qué sucede dentro de la casa de la Familia Phamtonhive?


**Wish © CLAMP**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Aclaración****: Las personalidades de los personajes pudo haber sido un poco alterada para fines de este fanfic.**

**Advertencia****: Crossover**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Un gato en el tejado**

Una atracción singular, en cuanto las hermanas se pararon frente a él, fue magnetismo puro. Nadie en ese tiempo se habría atrevido hacer lo que ellas, pero era inevitable. Su aroma, su porte, todo él constituía algo irresistible, por eso sin dudarlo ni un segundo, ambas se lanzaron a los brazos del hermoso mayordomo.

Ellas crecieron en el Mundo de los demonios, también conocido como Infierno o _Chikai_, son coquetas por naturaleza y les gusta alimentarse de almas humanas. Su pasatiempo favorito es sentir cosas "deliciosas" al igual que seguir a su amo todo el día. Hace tiempo su amo las dejo libres, y ellas no sabían que hacer solas en el mundo de los humanos, o en el _Chikai_. Por ello, cuando entraron en una habitación prohibida, llegaron a un extraño mundo.

Inglaterra, siglo XIX. Dentro de este país neblinoso e industrializado, vive un joven conde que en las sombras protege a la corona inglesa. Su nombre es Ciel Phamtonhive, un hermoso niño pero algo siniestro. El joven perdió a sus padres siendo más pequeño en el incendio de su propio hogar. Después de sufrir mucho regresó a donde pertenecía junto a un misterioso hombre que se hace llamar Sebastian, él cual se convirtió en el principal mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive.

Ciel no acostumbraba a salir mucho pero ese día tenía unos encargos de parte de su prometida, Elizabeth. Como era costumbre, Sebastian estaba junto a él como una sombra, las cosas iban bien en la ciudad, el mayordomo llevaba las bolsas al carruaje cuando se sucedió la catástrofe, el caballero cayó de lleno al piso, Ciel se giró para verlo, ser torpe no era parte de la personalidad de Sebastian.

El pequeño conde no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, dos señoritas prendadas de Sebastian. El mayordomo se puso de pie pero ni así evitó que las chicas lo dejaran en paz, Ciel intentó reprenderlas pero ellas hicieron oídos sordos, en realidad lo vieron por encima del hombro, y no le dieron importancia al ver que se trataba de un niño.

—Señoritas puedes soltarme—pidió el encantador mayordomo. Ciel estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—No, no queremos—dijo una de ellas, mientras restregaba su cara contra el brazo del apuesto caballero.

—¡Qué lindo!—agrego la otra emocionada, imitando a su igual. Porque ellas lucían idénticas, sólo unos pocos rasgos las distinguían.

Por alguna extraña razón Sebastian no lucía molesto con el contacto de aquellas niñas, ellas tenían algo muy familiar para el demonio mayordomo, una sensación agradable; todo lo contrario en caso de Ciel, ese mismo detalle que Sebastian adoro, Ciel lo detesto.

—Suelten a mi mayordomo ahora—indicó Ciel amenazante, las dos chicas se erizaron cual gatos por el susto. —¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!—preguntó el conde.

—Primero, ¿quién eres tú?—dijo una de ellas, la hermana con los ojos claros.

—Yo soy El Conde Phamtonhive, Ciel Phamtonhive—se presentó el noble, ellas se sonrieron por la pomposidad del niño.

—Pues yo soy Ruri—dijo la niña con los ojos oscuros.

—Y yo soy Hari—agregó la hermana de los ojos claros.

—¿Ruri? ¿Hari?—repitió Ciel confundido. Ellas asintieron. —¿Qué es lo que desean?—cuestiono el conde mientras avanzaban al carruaje.

—¡¡Quedarnos con _él_!!—dijeron al unísono, el mayordomo frunció el ceño. Ciel se detuvo en seco.

—¿Cómo es eso de quedarse con Sebastian?—pregunto molesto el joven noble, ellas tomaron posición a los laterales de Ciel.

—Eso es porque nosotras somos "iguales" a él....a Sebastian…—susurró Hari en el oído a Ciel, el chico se puso nervioso.

—Somos _ayudantes_ de seres como _él_—agregó Ruri del mismo modo que su hermana, Ciel cerró los ojos y lo medito un momento.

—De acuerdo, son invitadas a mi casa—cedió Ciel preocupado, las chicas se tomaron de las manos y dieron un saltito en su lugar, fue su gesto para celebrar su victoria.

La mansión Phamtonhive era un lugar bastante amplio, sin embargo ahí solo vivía Ciel y la servidumbre incluido Sebastian. Las niñas se dieron la libertad de husmear por todas partes, hasta llegar a la habitación de Ciel. El conde se molesto mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que esas dos andaban por todas partes, entró al estudio para relajarse, pero su felicidad no duró mucho, cinco minutos más tarde, las hermanas entraron al estudio.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—dijo Ciel procurando no explotar.

—Buscando a Sebas-chan—respondió Hari mirando debajo del escritorio.

—¿Dónde lo escondes?—pregunto Ruri por encima de la silla de Ciel.

—¡Yo no escondo a nadie!—gritó Ciel furioso.

—¡Mentira!—dijeron las hermanas al unísono.

—Tú quieres a Sebas-chan para ti solito—replico Hari.

—¡Y es nuestro!—agregó Ruri.

—¿Para qué lo quieren? Saben, él esta trabajando y no haciendo tontería—explico Ciel.

—¡¡Tenemos hambre!!—gritaron las hermanas tirando a Ciel al piso.

En eso la puerta del estudio se abrió de nuevo para dejar entrar al mayordomo de la mansión. En cuanto las hermanas lo vieron se lanzaron sobre él, pero procurando no tirar nada de lo que traía en manos, una bandeja con postres. Ciel pudo notar que de las chicas salía un extraño ruido, algo parecido al ronroneo de un gato.

—Es maleducado lanzarse contra las personas—dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa.

—Nyo~ Sebas-chan dijo que soy maleducada—ronroneo Ruri, restregando su rostro contra la ropa del mayordomo.

—Nya~ Sebastian esta enojado—exclamo Hari imitando a su hermana.

Sebastian no parecía enojado, al contrario, en su rostro se dibujaba esa eterna sonrisa angelical que posee. El mayordomo, como pudo, acomodo la bandeja de plata en el escritorio de su amo, las hermanas no lo soltaron para nada. Ciel estaba furioso. Terminado de servir, Sebastian se retiro y las hermanas se fueron junto a él, dando saltos a su alrededor.

Las hermanas se cansaron de ser ignoradas por Sebastian, él sólo se ocupaba de sus quehaceres en el hogar, por eso decidieron ir a molestar a Ciel una vez más. El Conde se encontraba revisando las finanzas de su compañía cuando fue interrumpido de nuevo por sus molestas invitadas.

—¡¡Tengo hambre!!—grito Ruri molesta.

—¡¡Aliméntanos Ciel Phantomhive!!—replico Hari, el muchacho ni siquiera se digno a verlas. Ruri y Hari se aproximó al cuello de Ciel, con sus bocas semiabiertas.

—Supongo que habrá que darles de comer—dijo Sebastian entrando a la habitación. Ciel no levanto su cabeza. Ellas se alejaron del pequeño con una sonrisa.

—¡¡Comida!!—dijeron al unísono las hermanas.

—Dales las sobras de la mañana—comentó Ciel con desden, las hermanas lo fulminaron con la mirada.

—Sigan éstas instrucciones y llegaran a un sitio para comer—decía Sebastian mientras escribía en un pedazo de papel, Ciel pudo notar que era la dirección de _Undertaker_.

Las hermanas tomaron el papel y salieron corriendo a buscar su comida, Ciel no entendió como iban a encontrar comida con el Enterrador. Sebastian sonrió con malicia. Las hermanas corrieron como sombras por las calles de Londres, olfateando el lugar en busca de su comida. Finalmente, llegaron a donde _Undertaker_, entonces lo notaron, un montón de comida, "barata" pero comida al fin.

Las hermanas devoraron todo lo que se encontraron, la gente que pasaba alrededor, algunos borrachos, juraban que vieron enormes ojos de gato y maullidos tenebrosos, además de gritos ensordecedores. La policía no investigó.

Ciel estaba en la cama cuando escuchó un ruido en su ventana, eran las hermanas entrando por su ventana semiabierta, sin embargo Ciel no pudo ver bien si realmente se trataba de esas dos, porque cuando se dio cuenta comenzó a sentirse enfermo, entonces en la oscuridad encontró la luz de una vela, se trataba de Sebastian, él estaba recogiendo a dos enormes gatos con ojos brillantes, Ciel cayó dormido después de ver directamente a Sebastian a los ojos.

La mañana era hermosa y fresca, como de costumbre, Sebastian se encargo que su joven amo se despertará a tiempo para sus actividades. Para colmo de males, el mayordomo venía acompañado por esas dos parásitos, es decir, "señoritas". El pobre Conde intentó ponerse de pie pero se sentía algo enfermo.

—Waaaah Ciel se enfermó—dijo Ruri contenta.

—Tal vez muera—agregó Hari esperanzada. El comentario molestó a Sebastian.

—Suficiente damas, deberían estar satisfechas con el festín de ayer—dijo el mayordomo.

—¿Qué? ¿Esa comida barata?—se quejaron las dos al unísono.

—¡¡Fuera de mi habitación!! ¡Ahora!—exclamo el joven amo furioso, las dos se erizaron de nuevo y salieron huyendo.

Ciel comenzó a toser por el esfuerzo de gritar tan alto, Sebastian lo acomodo suavemente en su cama, lo cubrió y dejo el almuerzo a un lado. Por el momento, dejaría que su joven amo descansase un poco más de lo normal. Ciel se quedo dormido. En cuanto el mayordomo salió de la habitación su cara siempre sonriente cambió a una de completa ira perversa.

Las dos gatitas se escondieron en el jardín de la familia, ahí conocieron a Finnian, el bonito jardinero que posee una fuerza sobrehumana. Las hermanas notaron que el bonito jardinero lucía preocupado por algo, curiosas por naturaleza se acercaron a conversar con él, pero cuando se acercaron pudieron notar una marca extraña en el cuello del muchacho.

—¿Qué es esto?—pregunto Ruri tocando el cuello de Finnian, él reaccionó con un grito.

—Wahhhh Me causaste escalofríos—exclamo Finnian nervioso, las hermanas se rieron ante su reacción. —Esto…—dijo Finnian tocando la marca, —no es nada en especial—agregó con una sonrisa vacía.

—¡Ah!—exclamaron las hermanas, —nos recuerdas mucho a alguien que conocimos alguna vez, a esa persona le gustaban los gatos…—dijeron al unísono.

—Siempre tenía una mirada perdida, como si buscara algo muy lejos—dijo Ruri suspirando.

—Espero que su _deseo_ se haya vuelto realidad—agrego Ruri muy seria.

—¿En qué les recuerdo a esa persona?—pregunto Finnian.

—Ella tenía una marca parecida a la tuya en su pierna…—contestó Ruri señalando el lugar en su cuerpo.

—Tenía forma de un trébol de cuatro hojas—agregó Ruri.

—Sabías que si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas te traerá la felicidad—dijeron las hermanas al unísono muy soñadoras, Finnian sonrió con tristeza.

Después de un rato de conversar con el bonito jardinero, las hermanas averiguaron su problema, él se sentía inseguro sobre seguir siendo el jardinero, a pesar de que ama a la naturaleza, siempre termina haciéndole daño al jardín. Las hermanas se miraron muy serias.

—_Ellos _no están molestos contigo—dijeron ambas con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh?—exclamo Finnian confundido.

—Al contrario, saben que eres rudo con ellos pero…—exclamo Ruri mirando las ramas de los árboles balancearse con el viento.

—…pero, ellos están felices que todos los días juegues con ellos—agregó Hari, observando lo mismo que su hermana.

Finnian no entendió mucho pero aún así sonrió alegre, incluso dejó salir unas pequeñas lágrimas. Las hermanas se cohibieron ante tal reacción, ser dulces y amables no estaba en su naturaleza, pero no pudieron dejar de sentir que debían hacer algo por el bonito jardinero.

—Pero eso no quita el hecho de que seas torpe—dijeron las dos al unísono.

—¡Si!—exclamo Finnian alegre.

Una extraña luz pasó frente a las hermanas, era una luz hipnotizante, casi como una luciérnaga pero mucho más grande, las gemelas sintieron la necesidad de perseguir esa luz. Finnian se quedó en su lugar mirando partir a las señoritas detrás de algo. La extraña luz las llevo hasta lo más profundo del jardín. No podían creer lo que veían, o más bien, a quien veían en ese sitio.

Irreal, era la figura frente a ellas, un príncipe que escapo de un cuento de hadas, un caballero de blanco pero su rostro era familiar, su sonrisa, su mirada, ellas sabían quien era. La atmósfera alrededor de esa persona era tranquila, unas cuatas avecillas volaban a su alrededor, las ramas de los árboles danzaban con el aire al ritmo de su presencia.

—¡¡Kohaku-chan!!—exclamaron las hermanas sorprendidas.

—¡Ah! Hola Ruri-chan…Hari-chan…—saludo el jovenzuelo con una enorme sonrisa.

Las gemelas corrieron para abrazarlo, a pesar de lo que él es en realidad, sentía cierta afinidad con él por todas las cosas que han compartido. Pero el momento feliz no duro mucho porque las hermanas se encontraron de pronto con el rostro molesto de Sebastian. Kohaku se interpuso en su camino.

—No conozco su juego pero prefiero que no toquen a _mi_ presa—exclamo Sebastian.

—No estamos jugando… sólo nos pareció que _tu _presa era deliciosa—dijo Hari apartando a Kohaku.

—Eso es verdad pero no te preocupes, sabemos que es tuyo por _derecho_—agregó Ruri secundando a su hermana.

La discusión continuo por unos minutos, Kohaku sólo se quedo observando como hablaban de esa persona de manera despectiva para ellos sólo era una "comida" más. El joven rubio salio corriendo a buscar la razón de su enfado. Entre tanto, Ciel seguía en cama, la fría brisa de anoche lo había puesto mal.

Una hermosa voz lleno la habitación, la melodía era nostálgica y suave, trajo hasta Ciel en sueños recuerdos bellos de sus padres, cuando era pequeño y feliz, cuando era libre de ataduras, cuando sólo era un niño. Aquella voz llegó hasta el jardín donde estaban los demonios discutiendo. Para Ruri y Hari ese canto era familiar, no cabía dudas, era la voz de Kohaku.

—Supongo que es su manera de decirnos…—comenzó a decir Hari.

—…que nos calmemos—concluyó Ruri; ambas suspiraron hondo, incluso Sebastian.

—No puedo creer que no haya sentido la presencia de un ángel cerca de la mansión—declaró el hermoso mayordomo.

Kohaku decidió cantar al pequeño que estaba en cama enfermo a causa de Ruri y Hari, el dulce ángel no entendía muy bien porque estaba en ese sitio, él sólo sabía que una extraña luz apareció en el jardín de la casa de Shuishiro y que él la siguió, lo último que supo es que se encontraba en otro jardín.

Las hermanas se acercaron sigilosas a Sebastian, ambas besaron a Sebastian en la mejilla, se alejaron un poco y se trasformaron en una forma agradable a Sebastian, la razón por cual no las rechazo desde un principio, ahora ellas eran dos lindas gatitas. Sebastian las acaricio con esmero, feliz de poder tocar a un gato. Las hermanas se alejaron de la mansión con esa figura.

Sebastian se dirigió a la habitación de su joven amo, el ángel aún seguía ahí. Su aura era demasiado pacifica, totalmente diferente a otros tipo de ángeles que el demonio conoce. Ciel parecía tranquilo. El ángel sostenía su pequeña mano, con eso esperaba que se recuperase pronto.

—¿Por qué haces eso?—pregunto Sebastian preparando algunas toallas calientes.

—_Ellos_ me lo pidieron, dicen estar muy preocupados por su pequeño…—dijo Kohaku sin mirar a Sebastian. —¡Ah! ¿Dónde están Ruri-chan y Hari-chan?—pregunto de pronto el ángel.

—No lo sé, quizás en el tejado—contestó Sebastian con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza, Kohaku se cohibió ante su presencia pero no dejo a Ciel.

La mañana era soleada y perfecta para recuperar un día de trabajo, cuando Ciel se despertó tenía la sensación de que alguien estuvo sosteniendo su mano, porque su pequeña mano estaba calida. El joven se sentó sobre su cama esperando la llegada de su mayordomo.

—Buenos días, _my lord_—dijo Sebastian entrando a la habitación. —Debo avisarle que las visitas se han ido…—exclamo Sebastian, pero Ciel no hizo mucho caso, él miraba la ventana preguntándose porque su mano se sentí tan calida.

Ruri y Hari volvieron al _Chikai_, mientras que Kohaku pudo regresar a casa de Shuishiro, y Ciel trabajo todo el día en sus pendientes atrasados. Todos en la mansión notaron que el joven amo tarareaba una canción inconcientemente, la misma que el ángel canto para él.

**FIN**

_**LoRi777**_

**Cometarios finales: **Creo que ésta historia no tiene mucho pie ni cabeza xD


End file.
